Compensation
by kcxtreme
Summary: At this point Hephaestus knew his plan backfired: he was in his wife's body and was now about to be taken by her lover.


**A/N:** I had this idea for a while now and decided to finally write it when one reader said they wanted to see an Ares/Aphrodite lemon fic. Technically this is more of an Ares/Hephaestus but I guess it can also be considered as the former pairing…?

Oh and this is my first time writing a F/M lemon so I hope I did well~

* * *

His request was simple, really:

A love potion.

A typical love potion that would temporarily make his wife notice him.

Not a bodyswap potion!

Hephaestus sighed as he once again stared at the mirror and saw not the scarred face that almost everyone ridiculed, but the face of the most adored goddess among men and women.

Yes, he was now Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty.

Technically he was in her body.

And how did he get to this point in life? Well a few days earlier he wrote to Hecate asking her to brew him a drink that would make his wife like him.

You could say he was really desperate and lonely to do such a thing.

Later that day, he finally got his order and attached on the bottle was a note stating that both he and the other party must drink the concoction for it to work. Fortunately that evening, Aphrodite visited his house to order another pair of earrings from him. He took this chance to offer her the potion and they both drank it while he gladly jotted down what design she would like.

When they both finished their drinks he waited for something happen, but the goddess left the same as ever so he waited patiently for her to come running back, jump right into his arms, and they'd be frolicking at the Elysian Fields just like he always dreamed of.

Unfortunately that didn't happen, and a few hours later he found himself lying on his bed, alone in the dark. He decided to give up then and reminded himself to get a refund from the goddess of magic before going to sleep. Moments later he woke up feeling weird so he got out of bed and went to the bathroom, and once he turned on the lights, that moment was the longest staring contest he had ever had with his reflection.

And here he was: Hephaestus, the goddess of love and beauty.

Now that just didn't sound right even to him.

He looked at himself again in the mirror and this time he wouldn't mind gazing at his reflection for hours. His wife was truly beautiful: she had long flowing hair, a gorgeous face, a desirable body, a well-endowed ches-

This was his chance to touch Afro's boob!

The sudden realization made him eager and guilty at the same time. He had never touched Aphrodite's breast, then again he had never touched her. The only thing close he got from her were a few kisses on the cheek whenever she loved the gifts he gave her, and then there's that time when a nip slip became a fad among the women and he was lucky enough to see a nipple from her.

He told himself that it was just going to be a one-time thing, so with great determination, he lifted his now delicate and soft hand, reached for his clothed chest, and gently touched that sacred boob of the goddess.

And sweet Chaos was it soft.

He silently thanked the _protogenos_ before taking his hand off him and forever remembering this joyous moment.

Now back to the problem.

Hephaestus thought that Hecate must've sent him the wrong bottle because she never goes wrong with her potions, and if she did then he really needed to get that refund. He decided to leave the bathroom to find the empty bottle, but the moment he turned the lights on, the problem just got bigger - this wasn't his house.

He shouldn't be surprised though, he woke up in his wife's body so there's no surprise in waking up in her building. At least he didn't wake up in her body with another man in her bed.

Thinking about the goddess, he quickly went to her bed chamber and towards one of the windows to peek outside. His building wasn't far from hers and saw the lights were still out. Hopefully this meant his wife was still asleep in his body and with any luck stayed that way until they change back.

He just hoped that the effects would wear off soon. If he remembered correctly, the note on the potion indicated that the effects lasted for eight hours, so hopefully by tomorrow morning both of them would be back in their bodies, but that also meant he had to wait that long.

At least it was already bed time in Olympus. At this hour only a few were awake and most of them should be in Hypnos' realm by now. He just had to stay here in Aphrodite's building, wait 'til the magic reversed itself, and everything would be just fin-

"Afro!"

Shit.

Hephaestus turned to see the doors slammed open and came in none other than the most disliked god among the Olympians.

"Ares," he muttered in the goddess' voice.

The god of war took off his helmet and smirked at him. "Hey babe,"

He felt horrified and shuddered at being called such, especially the words came from his obnoxious older brother.

He watched as the god strode towards the sofa and began taking off his armour until he was only in his loincloth. He then plopped himself down on the couch and sighed, obviously tired from whatever battle he'd gone to.

Ares then turned his head and gave him a cocked eyebrow. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Hephaestus just glared at him while thinking of a way to get rid of the _very_ unwelcome visitor in his wife's house.

"Look, I swear I bathe before coming here," The war god lifted an arm and smelled his armpit before looking at him. "See?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out."

"…Is this again about that priestess of yours I banged in your temple? 'Cuz I swear she was the one who seduced me-"

"Leave!"

Ares stared at him before giving him a smirk. He then tucked his arms behind his head and made himself comfortable on the sofa. "Make me, babe."

He was getting irritated so he marched towards him and when he was about to tell him to get lost, Ares pulled his hand and he stumbled. He landed on his bare chest and quickly pushed himself off, sitting on the other side of the sofa before giving him a look that could burn him to a thousand degrees - and he could do that, but he didn't want to give himself away.

The other god just grinned and sat closer to him while wrapping an arm around his waist so he wouldn't get away.

Hephaestus started pushing him and said "Unhand me!"

"Afro, babe-"

"Don't call me that!"

"But you love it when I call you babe!"

After a few more seconds of struggling he decided to just stop and saw that he wouldn't get away from that grip of the war god, especially in this body. All he could do now was glare at him, silently telling him to go jump off a cliff or something, but Ares just continued giving him that irritating smirk of his.

The Fates could be unfair sometimes; his brother may be disliked among the gods because of that attitude of his but he was still popular with the women, both mortal and immortal alike, and all because he was born with a good-looking face. Even that scar on his right eye made him more handsome as ever, and then there's that lean and muscular body of his which literally made a lot of nymphs drool.

"Now that you're ogling at my hot bod," Ares grinned. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"I wasn't staring! Now let me go!"

"Aww~ c'mon babe,"

Arguing with him wasn't working so he decided to cross his arms and turn away from him – maybe giving him the silent treatment would work.

"Don't be like that babe…Afro, Afro," The war god sighed and shifted his arm so it was now around the other's shoulders. "Even if I'm tired from the on-going war, I came all the way back here just to be with you! Can't you see that after all the women I banged you're still the one I come home to, and you know why?"

"I don't care-"

"Because of that tight li'l pussy of yours!"

Hephaestus just can't believe what he was hearing right now.

"No matter how many "caduceus" have been in there, it always feel the same whenever I go in: sweet and tight, just the way my "dagger" likes it. And you said it yourself, among all the men you've slept with, I'm the one with the manhood, or should we say godhood!" he said and started laughing at his own joke.

At this point the god of fire was now face-palming himself, praying to Thanatos to just take him away already.

"So babe, when it comes down to it, I'm your only god." Ares continued. "And since I'm your one and only god, you should leave that husband of yours alrea-"

"No!" he snapped and turned to him. "I-I won't leave him!"

"Well why not?"

He quickly said the first thing that popped into his mind. "Because I…I love Hephaestus!"

The bedroom went silent for a whole minute before Ares broke it. "Are you sick babe?"

He was about to reply when he felt a hand on his forehead.

"Ahh now I get it. No wonder you're acting like this." The older god said before pulling his hand away. "You're pregnant, aren't ya?

Hephaestus was baffled and just stared at him; he didn't even resist when he was pulled closer to him.

"You often get like that when you're with a kid, and you almost had me there for a sec, babe." Ares chuckled. "So it's mine right?"

"What?"

"Of course it's mine! Tell you what, after I'm done with the war down there, when I get back let's go to Thrace. Let's have a picnic to celebrate the new kid, what do you say?"

"I'm not pregnant!" he retorted, and he really hoped his body wasn't. He then felt the other's hand rubbing his abdomen, and the sudden thought of having Ares' child inside him almost made him faint and he quickly pushed the hand away.

The war god thought to himself and said "We should start thinking of a name…or how about I think of a boy's name and you think of a girl's name, what do you say?"

"I told you, I'm not-" Hephaestus was cut off when he felt the god's hand touching somewhere that made his body feel all weird – in a good way. "W-what are you doing?!"

Ares cocked an eyebrow. "What?" He then looked at his hand which was underneath the other's _chiton_ , fondling the mound of flesh before returning his eyes to him. "I'm touching your boob."

"Why are you touching it?!"

"'Cuz I'm horny."

"Don't touch it!"

"Well why can't I touch your boob?"

"Because I said so!"

"Then let me touch your other boob."

"No!"

"But you love it when I touch your boob!"

Why were they even having this conversation?!

The younger god tried stopping that hand from molesting him any further, but the other slipped by him and grabbed and squeezed his now brazenly exposed breast. The sudden rush of pleasure made a moan escape his lips and he quickly shut it.

Ares grinned and pointed "See? We both know you love-" he was cut short when a punch landed on his face.

Hephaestus was so embarrassed and exasperated with the god that he hit him, which actually hurt his hand more than it did the other.

The war god on the other hand was stunned; Aphrodite never hit him before – double slapped, yes - but throwing a punch that would dirty her precious hands?

Hephaestus was busy massaging his knuckle that he didn't notice Ares looming over him and pushed him down until his head hit the cushion. He then opened his eyes to see his brother scrutinizing him. He didn't like the position they were in – especially his chest was touching his - so he began to struggle. "Ares, get off-"

"I've noticed for a while now, but you've been acting strange, Afro."

He went still and began to panic; he thought that maybe the other had found out that the goddess in front of him wasn't really Aphrodite but someone else. He really needed to get away from him, but before he could do anything, the other spoke again.

"I realize the way you're acting right now…" The god of war dipped his head, and in a low husky voice he said "…makes me really _horny_."

The fire god was suddenly lifted in the other's arms as the latter stood up and strode over to the goddess' bed. He was then tossed on the mattress, and before he could recover, Ares was already again looming over him.

His eyes widen when he saw the older god now naked, his loincloth tossed aside on the floor, and he swore that that thing hanging between his legs was huge.

Judging from the position they were in and the lust-filled look the god was giving him, he knew he was about to be screwed, both literally and figuratively. He knew in this body he wouldn't win a fight against him so he decided to make an excuse. "Ares, w-wait! I-"

"I can't wait any long, babe." He interrupted and his hand trailed up and down that smooth thigh of the goddess. "It's been a while so let me have you."

Hephaestus chose to just hit him again but before he could do that, Ares captured his lips with his and began kissing him fiercely. Shocked from the sudden assault, the other's tongue easily entered his soft lips where it danced and curled with his own. He couldn't help but enjoy the feeling and moaned into the other's mouth, and he felt it turn into a smirk against his.

He almost got lost in the feeling when he felt those wandering hands fondle one of his breasts and pinched that rosy peak that had him gasping before snapping back to reality. He tried pushing him but had no luck so he bit the god's bottom lip and the latter immediately pulled away from the stinging pain. He expected him to get angry but was surprised to see that annoying smirk on his face.

"I love it when you're this feisty, babe." The war god then licked the blood forming on his lip. "It really turns me _on_."

Ares then grabbed his _chiton_ and yanked the upper part, freeing both those plump breasts from their confinement, and the god eyed them hungrily like they were spoils from war. In his last attempt, the fire god shielded Aphrodite's – or more like his – chest from the molester above him. But the other god just pushed his arms, held them right above his head, and he felt one sensitive bud being captured by those rough lips.

He bit back a gasp as that mouth played and teased his breast before biting and sucking it hard - milking him like one of the sacred cattle of Apollo. He felt so weak from what's being done to him that he stopped freeing his hands from that strong grip and moaned sweetly into the older god's ear. Ares then did the same with his other one and by the time he was done with them they were both achingly swollen to the touch.

But the war god's mouth didn't stop there; he explored every delicate part on that voluptuous body beneath him - that he memorized very well from their love making of the goddess – and that would even make the god currently inside breathless and wanting for more. Ares also prided himself that among the lovers the goddess had been with, he was the only one who knew how to touch her in those right _delicious_ places, and Hephaestus, deny all he wanted, was enjoying every second of it.

His breath hitched when his hip bone was bitten and he felt the god sucking it, leaving another reddish mark along with the other ones he gave him. Ares then slightly pulled back to look at him, and from the way the war god was watching him, he could imagine what he looked like: his hair was sprawled around his lovely face, his half-lidded eyes were full of lust, he was breathing softly through parted pink lips while his bared chest slowly went up and down, and to top it all he had a ravishing body that women would die for. It was an image that was just enough to make every men crave for the goddess - or him.

The god of forge noticed that the other was now tugging the remaining cloth hindering his body from him and chucked them aside. He almost shivered under his gaze and the night air didn't cool his figure even if he was now fully naked. He then only noticed that he felt really wet between his thighs, and that's when he only realized: he had a vagina.

Well, technically it was Afro's.

No wonder why he was feeling weird down there, especially in the abdomen – hopefully it wasn't a sign that he was preggo.

Hephaestus was snapped from his thoughts when he felt the god's erection rubbing between them, giving him jolts of pleasure that made him shudder. He tried to push the other away, wanting him to stop, but his body said otherwise and produced more pre-cum, making the grinding motion slicker and pleasurable that left him into a whimpering mess.

He mewled when Ares stopped and the latter husked "Don't worry babe. I'm 'bout to give you what you want."

He didn't know what he was saying at first, but when he sensed something prodding his wet entrance, he knew right then and there, he was about to be screwed – literally.

He was now begging every deity that popped into his mind to help him: Chaos, Ouranos, Cronus, Zeus, Jupiter, Thor, Horus- wait what?

With his last strength, he tried to struggle, saving himself and his remaining dignity, especially his wife's body from being defiled – for who knows how many times – by this bastard, but his opening only welcomed the hardened shaft, inch by inch, until the older god was fully sheathed inside.

He could feel the pulsing flesh inside him and he wanted to feel disgusted, but pleasure overwhelmed both his mind and body and at this point he just gave up. He noticed that his body was accustomed to the size – which somewhat annoyed him – so he didn't feel any pain, and when it started pulling out he groaned and then cried as it slammed back in.

Ares began thrusting in and out of him; his pace increasing every time he went in and Hephaestus couldn't help but gasp and moan from the sheer pleasure flowing throughout his body. And when the former hit that _spot_ deep inside him, a sob escaped his lips and he felt his body trembling from the sweet sensation.

The war god continued pounding inside the goddess and hearing her make the most delicious sounds he'd ever heard from her made him smirk. "You're really enjoying yourself babe, and I'm the only one who could make you like this." He then hit her g-spot harder, earning him a sweet cry. "Tell me I'm the only one, babe."

Even if he was enjoying every second of this, Hephaestus still had a little pride left and won't give him that satisfaction. "Like hell-Ahh! I will!"

"Still angry with me huh?" he said before grinning. "Then this'll change your mind."

He felt himself being lifted and Ares turned them so he was now sitting on top of him and the latter was now lying down with a huge grin on his face.

"Ride me babe."

Before he could react, the body below him started moving and he gasped as the throbbing flesh inside him hit him to the hilt. He went up and down on that _godhood_ and he could feel his breasts bouncing along as their pace went faster. He then groaned as he felt his inner walls squeezing the shaft inside him, milking every trail of seed coming out from the war god as he rode him hard.

He was reminded of that time when he and Dionysus rode a pair of donkeys up to Olympus. The wine god fetched him so he would finally free his mother from her binds, and the bumpy ride up was something he would never forget from that episode.

But this was better than riding any donkey or horse: **he was riding a god.**

The god of fire didn't care anymore if he was moaning loudly for the whole Olympus to hear, nor that he was being screwed by his wife's lover. For once he let himself enjoy the moment and cried Ares' name over and over again until he saw white and came hard, his walls convulsing around the other's pumping erection.

Ares then gripped his hips and rammed him a few more times before spilling his load deep inside him. He felt that life-giving seed of the war god fill him to the brim and he swore he felt he could get pregnant right there and then.

After coming down from his ecstasy, he collapsed on top of the god and they were both sweating and panting from their strenuous activity.

He heard the older god chuckle and muttered "Still hate me babe?"

He wanted to reply yes, but he was so exhausted and didn't even care anymore that the other positioned them where he was wrapped around his arm and was pulled closer to him.

He didn't want to think that they were cuddling – which they were - so he let his eyes close so he could ignore the one holding him.

As he drifted to sleep, he thought that his plan really backfired on him. All he wanted was to experience having Aphrodite flaunt over him like what she does to every other guy. You could say it's a bonus if they got to do the do, then again he did do the do…with Ares.

He was so gonna get that refund from Hecate.

* * *

"It was a nightmare I tell you! A total nightmare!"

The supposed to be beautiful morning was shattered by the wailing of a certain goddess – aka Aphrodite. While the other Olympians tried to eat their breakfast peacefully, she recounted her so-called horrendous nightmare to them.

"In my dream I woke up to get a glass of water, and while I was walking towards the kitchen I saw a mirror and decided to check my oh so beautiful self out! But when I approached it and saw my reflection- oh gods I can't even bear to think about it! I blacked out but I remember it as clear as day!"

"Well what did you see?" asked Apollo.

"I was-, I was-" She sobbed. "Ugly!"

"Ugly?" repeated Hermes.

"UGLY!"

"Like Hecatoncheires ugly? Or-"

"Like Hephaestus ugly!"

While the goddess continued with her insufferable wails, the said god himself wasn't listening to their conversation.

Hephaestus felt like shit. Ever since he woke up back in his body - which was lying on the floor of his building and in front of the mirror for some reason – he felt so tired as if what happened last night really took a toll on him.

He felt his cheeks turn red as he remembered for the nth time every single detail of last night's event and pulled down his hooded scarf to hide his face.

He was so glad that the war god wasn't there because he really wanted to burn that smirk off his face, and the fact that he couldn't face him without thinking of their "little activity" and blushing like a nymph. He heard that Ares left early to go back to that war down there and hopefully he wouldn't be seeing him in the next few days.

The fire god glanced at his wife who was now bawling on Artemis' shoulders while the huntress tried to get the goddess off her.

He wouldn't be surprised if Aphrodite soon announced that she was pregnant, again, though he wondered if the child would be considered his. He erased the thought quickly because that would make Ares the father, and it made him shudder in a rather arousing way - to his dismay.

Hopefully whatever he's feeling right now for that bastard was just because of what happened last night and he would soon go back to hating his ass for screwing his wife - and him in his wife's body.

For now, he needed to get that refund.

* * *

 **Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
